Harsh ending
by SEDUCE12.J.D.BLOODSHED
Summary: Ian made a habit of going to the library after they won the hunt.....Ian once gone to the library with Zack and guess what he found?


**Ian and his best friend Zack were riding on a black stretch limo owned by Ian and is being drove by his driver, Void, who looked like he could break a concrete with his forehead though he's a bit handsome for a 30 year old guy in an Old Russian way.**

"**Dude, your really having too much fun on that- ""Course I am! Who wouldn't!? Your limo is better than mine! And besides it's brand new**

**It's not released in the open yet!" said Zack, still enjoying on playing the in built WII when the limo stop. "Where here sir" Void said while opening the door near Ian's left. "Awww men, I ain't finish yet!" protested Zack.**

"**Get up and step out now would you!" Ian sounded irritated.**

"**Fine" said Zack.**

**They were now walking to their meeting place when a hand, which appeared on Ian's back, covered his eyes and another hands gripped on Ian's waist. "Guess who!" said a live and energetic voice.**

"**Jane" Ian sound so sure about the girl and was now released by the people holding on him. Ian turned around and saw Jane and Kate, the hot twins, standing there with a wide smile and a beauty of a Goddess. Ian fixed his**

**Rippled $5000 imported shirt from Vietnam.**

"**Zack, these are the twin Veronicas, Jane, in the left, and Kate, in the right. Veronicas, meet Zack, my best friend" said Ian **

"**Hello Zack. What a pleasure to see Ian's best friend" said the Veronicas.**

"**It's a pleasure to see the twin daughters of one of the leading oil companies in the world, the Veronicas" said Zack, holding out his hands indicating to have a friendly or business like handshake." Hey guys, why don't we go inside now. We don't want to miss one of the greatest sale in luxury, do we not" said Jade, clutching on to Ian's motionless hands. Ian tried to refuse on his mind but gave away quickly.**

**The lot was now walking inside the Moonwalk mall. (I just made that up since I haven't gone to America) Inside was a bunch of banners made by the mall vendors. The sale banners and leaflets were intriguing especially on the Veronicas but whenever they step inside the shop, they always say, "The clothes in here are so out of season" or such. Ian was looking annoyed now with the Veronicas pointing here pointing there look at these, what are those. "Hey Ian, are you getting irritated or something?" asked Jane sounding so sweet and caring even though she only cares about them treating them to new clothes despite their money. (But the Kabras are still wealthier and richer) "No. Course not" Ian gave a reluctant but a heart-throbbing smile. Jane's face turned red hot and her sister glaring at her which was probably because the twin still has a thing in Ian.**

**The mall was mostly crowded by student especially in high school. Someone pushed Kate and bumped to Ian's pain-relieving arms but quickly backed away as soon as she can.**

_**`That was annoying' **_** It really annoyed Ian so much cause almost every girl she bumps or talks to acts the same way which limits conversations.**

**Including her…..**

**Grrrrr…..**

**STOP!.....**

**STOP IT!.....**

**STOP THINKING ABOUT HER!.....**

**IT'S IMPOSSIBLE ALREADY! TWO YEARS HAVE PASSED!....**

**He kept on distracting himself from thinking about **_**her **_** by pointing out weird things that pretty much interests Zack but is really creepy for the Veronicas. "Ian? Is something wrong? You look pale?" asked Kate with deep concern.**

**Ian just then realized that he was actually out of himself.**

"**Sorry. Can you excuse me for just a sec. I need to go to the bathroom. Just me, alone." Zack stepped back from following Ian the moment he said he wants to be alone.**

**Ian was walking away from the Veronicas to the restroom when he saw a 16 year old tall girl with long reddish brown hair carrying an Egyptian Mau on her arms and is wearing a long T-shirt and old jeans. His heart skipped a beat or two. His feet were now moving on its own accord, hands swaying, heart beating fast, feels hot, and was excited. He missed the bathroom by three steps and was now getting closer and closer, his body feels hot. Nearer and nearer he got to the girl, he placed his right hand on her shoulder. "Amy?" Ian said finally with a friendly and exaggerated voice.**

**The girl turned around.**

_**Not her……**_

"**Oh, sorry, 'thought it was someone I knew"**

"**It's fine. Things happen and these accidents happens a lot"**

**Answered the girl "Hey, were you just look-"**

**But the girl can't continue what she about to say since Ian had already left to go to the lot waiting for him in **_**DELIFRANCE**_**.**

"**Alissandra? Were you talking to someone just now?" A hallow yet a relieving voice spoke.**

"**Yeah and guess who's he looking for" said the girl called Alissandra.**

"**Before that, is the guy who asked a handsome, cinnamon colored skin, tall guy and is in the same age as my sister or something else?"**

"**Yeah, is it him?"**

"**If the description agrees to your's, then it's probably him"**

"**Mrrrp" The Egyptian Mau jumped from Alissandra to the guy who's talking to Alissandra.**

"**Saladin says that it's actually him, not that I'd understand it or anything" said Alissandra.**

"**Dan, do we need to m-"**

"**No. We ain't doin' anythin' but I'm sure Ian will since it's my sister we're talking about here" butted Dan.**

* * *

"**What took you so long?" complained Jane**

"**I ran over a person near the bathroom. I just thought I knew that person"**

**Answered Ian, asking the waiter to give him some lasagna and carbonarra.**

"**Who were you expecting?" asked Zack, taking a zip from his light cola.**

"**Someone from our family"**

"**You met who exactly and when did you met that person?" asked the twins.**

"**Look it does not concern you and I met that person from the funeral the reason why we can't attend school at that time" said Ian "But your parents said that you were sick of something really contagious and deadly the reason why you can't attend school?" said Zack**

"**That was just an excuse so I can travel abroad searching for something really important for our family and to other people"**

"**Your parents sent you searching for something important to your family instead of some other people? Don't they care about your safety?"**

"**They can't trust them for that thing so they sent us instead"**

"**What exactly is that item?"**

"**If my parents lied it's because they don't want other people to know what it is"**

"**What? You think you can't trust me? Don't forget that I'm you-"**

"**My what, remember, Jane, you are just my ex and that will never change!" Ian was now fighting with Jane.**

"**Why are you so over protective of that person I don't even care about!?"**

**She shouted back.**

"**Cause she's better and more fun to be with than you twins! Now Zack, let's go!" Ian turned around and made Jane make a shocked look on her face probably because no one has ever shouted at her like that.**

**Ian paid to the cashier and left the twins being stared at by murmuring people wondering why they had a fight.**

**Ian ran fast not knowing where they were heading to.**

**Zack was close behind Ian.**

**They stopped running near a vending machine, out of breath.**

"**Want a drink? My treat" said Ian, still panting.**

"**Sure"**

**Ian inserted a coin to the vending machine then pressed some buttons.**

**Two cans of STING, ENERGY DRINK fell from the vending machine.**

**Ian grabbed one can and gave it to Zack then grabbed another one for him.**

**Buzz….Buzz….Buzz**

**Ian's phone was vibrating.**

**He checked his phone.**

**Turns out it was just an alarm.**

"**Sorry Zack, got to go to the library"**

**Zack spitted his drink with a shock look on his face**

"**Since when did going to a library became to your liking?"**

**He chuckled "Two years ago"**

"**So you mean when you started traveling around the world you suddenly had a hobby of going to the library? That is so not like you"**

"**I guess you just never knew my real self, Zack"**

**Screech………..**

**The black stretch limo came.**

**Void opened the door and gestured his hand for Ian and Zack to go in.**

**They did. After a twenty minute drive, they finally reached a library. The front porch steps were marble white. The door was huge and colored in chocolate brown.**

**Zack and Ian went inside the library.**

"**Welcome" greeted one of the librarians.**

"**Hello Beatrixe" Ian greeted back**

"**Why if it isn't Ian Kabra. What a pleasure to see you come here again. You and your friend are welcome to look around"**

"**You know her?" whispered Zack**

"**I go here often so it's natural for me to know her name"**

**He answered back.**

**Ian walked between shelves full of thick books. Zack followed him.**

"**What book are you looking for? He asked**

"**I don't know. I usually just randomly pick thick books which turn out really good if you check them out. Well, as they say, `don't judge a book by its cover`"**

"**So I should also randomly pick out books then read them?"**

"**Yeah" Ian answered while he stretch his fingers out to get a book**

"**It's so quiet in here" said Zack amusingly**

"**Yeah I know. It's a good place to rest your mind and space out" "Maybe?...Um hey Ian?" called Zack **

"**Mm?"**

"**I would like to search in other shelves so….bye"**

**He ran off and headed to another shelf five steps away from Ian.**

**As Zack curiously pick a book out from a shelf, he accidentally bump with a girl holding so many books that covered her face resulting for her not to see which way she was going.**

"**Sorry" he said**

**The girl did not replied but just shook her head.**

"**Mind if I help?"**

**She didn't answer again and stiffly nodded.**

**There were so many books scattered on the floor that it took them a while to finish.**

**Zack divided them into two but not equally. Zack was carrying three more books than the girl. They placed the book on a brown stretch table.**

"**Um, may I know your name?" asked Zack politely**

"**A-Am….." she swallowed hard then sighed "Amy….I'm Amy Cahill"**

"**I'm Zack….Zack McNeill"**

**Zack shook hands with Amy then left.**

**Zack went back to Ian's side with more books on his hands.**

**Ian ignored Zack's arrival and just kept on reading.**

* * *

**Three hours have passed. Both finished the books they were reading.**

**Ian placed the books back to the shelf and so did Zack.**

"**Um….hey Zack, I'll borrow some books so you can go first"**

**Zack nodded and left.**

**Ian saw a pocket sized diary on a brown stretch table as he pick books.**

**The diary was covered with black leather with Initials written at the lower right portion of the diary.**

**Ian gasped on what initials were hand written in white ink.**

**It read:**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER!!! AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!**

So what do you guys think? Is it good or great or spectacular?

Any way, sorry if I deleted the Live chat thingy…. It's just that I uploaded the wrong thing. I uploaded the chapter two instead of the chapter one and the chapter two is still ongoing so sorry again for the people whose reviews were wasted…. Also I can't color the diary and change the ink to white `because you people won't be able to see it so, sorry!!!!

(NOTE: I did this in my phone since two of my laptops got confiscated and the only one left for me to use drowned on a pool. You see, I was writing the draft on our vacation house and since it has large pool in it when my cousin bumped onto me and then laptop fell down the pool! By the way, our whole family, including my distant cousins and my grandmothers in both sides, where on vacation that day)

I don't own 39 clues but I do own Zack McNeill and Beatrixe, the librarian, Jane and Kate Veronica, the flirty twins……

The next chapter will be a songfic….Ian wrote a song and his inspiration was Amy's and his past love experience and Amy also wrote a song using her hurtful experience with Ian as experience…..

Also tell me if this one was better than the earlier one….

I edited it since I actually uploaded the draft not the actual one so you'll notice some big changes………I use too many periods don't I?


End file.
